With increased popularity of high-speed trains, including magnetically levitated (MAGLEV) trains, two fundamental operational concerns become more important. The first is to decrease the drag created by discontinuities between cars when the train is in high-speed operation. The second problem is to enhance the braking capability of such a vehicle.